


7-11

by Lets_READ3



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: (no i don't), 7-11, :), Fluff, I like this fic so that's why I need it to bless the Ao3 audience, I mean roomate, I will wait 2 yyears to see my alien dads again, Korvo don't let anyone hurt his husband, M/M, My take on Terry's marriage to Ansel Elgort, Okay okay, ansel elgort - Freeform, basically Terry being innocent and getting "married", his name makes my brain hurt, i love this series, it's also on my tumblr, okay im done, wow i always complain about fanfic tags but TAGGING IS HARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_READ3/pseuds/Lets_READ3
Summary: Ansel fucking Elgort. Not even google thinks your name is spelled right! Damn now I get why Korvo sent him to the hell dimension... Oh, do you wanna know too? Read my fanfic!(I try to be witty I do. I kinda summarize it better in the tags. Shocking.)
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	7-11

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on Ao3 because I want to contribute to the Solar Opposites community because y'all know we ain't gonna get a new season till 2024 if we're lucky. *Sigh* but it's fine... I guess. Anyway in order to help us through the drought I made this! Hope you enjoy! It's also on Tumblr if you prefer to read there!   
> http://lets-read3.tumblr.com/

A month. They've been on Earth for one fucking month. Korvo hated it. He hated it with a passion. From their stupid monthly calendar to their denial of alien Jesus but this. Oh, this made Korvo angrier. 

Terry was on the couch crying his eyes out. Buckets of Baskin Robbins and Cold Stone ice cream were scattered all around the floor. Cookie Dough, Neapolitan, Rocky Road, Rainbow Sherbet, if it's a flavor; it's there. 

Korvo could hear the sobs all the way from the ship. It wasn't a surprise to hear Terry scream or shout at one human thing or another, but these were cries that the next galaxy over could hear. Korvo begrudgingly got up from his work and lovely manuals to check on the melodramatic alien. 

Korvo came upon a scene that, if it was someone else, he would have laughed at how ridicules they looked. But this was Terry. He always looked ridiculous which made him less funny and more stupidly annoying. Jesse was doing her best to comfort Terry while Yumyulack stared on at the TV. The Kardashians. Another reason he hated Earth.

"Korvo! Terry won't stop crying and I kinda know what he's saying? But not really!"

"He said something about darkness and light-"

"HE WAS MY LIGHT!" Terry's cries cut Yumyulack off, which resulted in an eye roll from the young replicant. Korvo made his way to the other side of Terry. He might not be very emotionally smart but he knows how to give orders dammit.

"Terry! Stop crying and explain why you need to be this obnoxiously loud!" Terry sniffled and looked at Korvo with sadness. 

"He left me!"

"Who left you?"

"MY HUSBAND!" Terry was back to crying his eyes out, yanking a rainbow sherbet off the ground and shoveling it in his mouth. It was a gross sight really.

"Wait, Terry, you got married? And I wasn't a flower girl!?" Jesse looked thoroughly insulted. Terry gave her a guilty look filled with tears.

"Sorry Jess, but it was in such a quick burst of passion, we couldn't wait to tie the knot forever... FOREVER!" And he was back to crying. Korvo was silent through this. But taking a closer look into his planty insides, there was a storm of emotions in his head. 

'Did he say... HUSBAND!? What the fuck Terry! Only you would be so stupid to get a Vegas wedding! God dammit, and what about me HUH? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?' Korvo was close to voicing these thoughts but then he really looked at Terry. His eyes were blotchy and red, his lip trembled and he would hiccup every time he sucked in a breath. Most, if not all, of the pints of ice cream, were empty or very close to being empty. He had been sitting here for some time now, in his sad little huddle.

This bitch hurt Terry. His Terry.

Korvo grabbed Terry by the shoulders and stared him down.

"Who hurt you?" He said more like a demand. Terry looked back with shocked eyes at how determined and slightly intimidating Korvo looked. It was kinda hot, but Terry couldn't think that way in his cloud of misery.

"We met at the movie festival that was in town last week. His name is Ansel Elgort and a day after we meet we got married behind a 7-11 in a fit of passion. God what a hot slice of ass; and he was nice. Then yesterday, after we made passionate love, he said we couldn't be together anymore because he was going to be in a movie that would make him a household name and he couldn't be with me because I wasn't famous enough. I could be famous! But he had already filled out the divorce papers and left me." Terry's eyes started to fill with tears again but he was determined not to let them flow out just yet. Korvo released Terry and walked over to the front door.

"Korvo where're you going?" Jesse called out.

"I'm gonna go to 7 fucking 11."

-

Korvo had not so nicely threatened the 7-11 employee to tell him where Ansel Elgort was. It's fine though, he left a 20 dollar bill in the tip jar. It balanced out. He was on a mission to find a baby bitch, there was no room for niceties. Korvo made his way to the airport where Ansel was supposed to get on a plane to LA. 

Korvo wasn't going to let that Fault In Our Stars moutherfucker get away. No. Fucking. Way. 

Korvo looked over the sea of people until he spotted the Andrew Garfield wannabe. Korvo muscled his way through the crowd and came face to face with Ansel. 

"Can I help-" 

"You know Terry?" Ansel looked shocked, then very nervous.

"I-I don't-" A big man with sunglasses came up next to Ansel. 

"Is this guy bothering you Mr. Elgort?" Korvo looked at the shielded man then smirked.

"Nope, we were just leaving." Suddenly the bodyguard was shrunk to the size of a pea. Korvo grabbed Ansel and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"The fuck man!?"

"Your trip's canceled billionaire boy!"

-

Terry was shuffling through the kitchen looking for more Oreos when he heard a scuffle in the back yard.

"Wait man-!"

"Shut up- Terry! Get out here!" Terry raced outside and couldn't believe what he was looking at. A bright blue orb has open next to Korvo and a disheveled looking Ansel Elgort. 

"Korvo what-!"

"Ansel has something he'd like to tell you," Korvo pressed the shrink ray closer to Ansel's temple. "Right Ansel?" 

"Y-yeah! I'm sorry I dumped you Terry but I want to chase my dreams as a successful actor... Also, I've been seeing my girlfriend again so I didn't really need you anymore."

"We were married!"

"Not really! I was super drunk and I just told some homeless guy to officiate our marriage." Terry's eyes were painted in hurt but he couldn't help the longing to hold Ansel; he was his first human love after all. But before he could go for him Korvo lifted Ansel off the ground and threw him into the swirling blue hole. Terry shrieked and went towards the hole but it was gone in a flash.

"Korvo where did you throw him!?" 

"The hell dimension."

"Why!?"

"Because I couldn't have you mopping around the house like that, it kills morale. You're of no help to the group if you're too depressed to do anything other than cry." Korvo grabbed Terry by the shoulders again that day and fixed him a determined stare. "Now that he's gone I want you to focus on yourself right now, You don't deserve someone who's going to leave you for a paycheck and he was using you to get over his girlfriend; you're more than just a rebound Terry. From now on I want you to think before getting into a serious relationship with a human, some of them aren't as nice as you think. White supremacists still exist remember? If you're just chasing ass don't fucking marry it okay? Are you list-" Korvo was cut off, being held in a warm embrace. Korvo wasn't used to being hugged.

"Okay, Korvo. I'll hit it and quit it from now on." Terry said, his voice muffled in Korvo's chest. Korvo patted Terry gently on the back. Ya know those types of hugs. The kinda hug you don't return because you're afraid of social interactions and love. But that's for another story. For now, Korvo just enjoyed the warmth. Terry broke away and looked at where the orb once was.

"So he's really gone? I can't even call him?"

"Terry."

"What? The wound is still fresh and I miss him!" Korvo rolled his eyes and made his way inside.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go work on the ship so don't wait up."

"You better not take all night, I'm still fragile! I need a cuddle buddy for at least the next two weeks!"

Cuddle buddy huh?

Maybe Ansel Elgort wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I'm so happy I feel like I gave birth! (it's 3am excuse my theatrics) Leave a kudos if you liked it and hopefully I make more for the Solar Opposites fandom (Or any other fandom mayhaps??) because it's a bit dry queens... Much love!


End file.
